silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Moist Barrel of F*ck
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: S.O.S. The tribes must construct an S.O.S. signal that can be seen from the air at their camp. The most effective signal wins. Reward: A crate full of supplies. Winner: Legrengetti Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading the Blind One castaway from each tribe would work as a caller to direct their tribemates, who would be blindfolded, in collecting ten large puzzle pieces from a field. Once all of the puzzle pieces were collected, the entire tribe would work together to assemble the puzzle. The first tribe to complete their puzzle would win. Winner: Ikino, Legrengetti Story Night of Day 10 Returning to camp, Reagan felt on the bottom opposing the alliance of Claire, Moira, and Sue Ellen. He figured that the only way to ensure his survival was to become Cloira's number three and convince them that Sue Ellen is disposable. Reagan talked to Moira, who understood where he was coming from and lacked trust in Sue Ellen, herself. Moira talked to Claire, who said that it did not matter if Reagan or Sue Ellen left, as long as the two of them stuck together. Resting in the shelter, Sue Ellen whispered to Reagan that they need to stick together as soon as they get off the tribe. Reagan agreed to it, though he was still uncertain. Day 11 Receiving tree mail, the tribes were surprised to discover that their next challenge would be taking place at their camps, making an S.O.S. signal for a plane to see. Ikino did not waste any time before Lelouch proposed a large fire circle. Lucy backed this up, and added that they should stick large beams of wood in the ground around the fire. On Reconciliation, Simon suggested creating a formation with wood. Kurt seconded that, also suggesting that they move around in a circular formation around some center piece. Fortunately, Emma claimed to be good at art, so she got right to work at making a large wooden man. Legrengetti wasn't entirely sure of what they should make, but Ronald suggested that they make use of leaves and stones, while Sue Ellen suggested fire. The four combined their ideas and decided to make a message with rocks and leaves while surrounding it with fire. Ikino's plan went well under Bilbo and Lelouch's advisory. Pooh and Squidward started setting fire all around an open space on the beach. Lucy and McCartney collected wood and stuck them around the fire, but the two disagreed on placement and started a small argument. Reconciliation experienced difficulty when parts of Emma's creation began collapsing. Time was running out, and Emma could not fix her mistakes. She put the last minute pieces together as quickly as possible before the judging began. Legrengetti went finely, but Sue Ellen had trouble keeping the fire at bay. Claire and Reagan brought a ton of leaves and stones to the center of the fire circle, spelling out "Save Our Asses". The judging then started, as Luke flew in an airplane overhead with a pilot who judged the signals. The pilot decided the winner, as Luke dropped the crate of supplies into the ocean by Legrengetti's camp. The four of them were overjoyed to have won, as the other tribes accepted the fact that nothing was going to drop down for them. Claire retrieved the crate from the ocean and began emptying it at camp, revealing many boxes of food, tarps, sheets, and even some fishing gear. While rummaging through the stuff, Claire spotted a scroll and slipped it into her shirt pocket. Nobody else noticed, except for Moira. Claire took Moira aside in a private place and revealed the scroll to her, as the two read it together. The scroll revealed where a Magic Wand was hidden at the challenge, giving the two joy. Sue Ellen noticed the two girls talking, and grew suspicious, believing that Claire grabbed an artifact from the box. She interrupted the conversation, as Claire quickly stuffed the clue into her pocket. Claire and Moira claimed that they were just talking strategy and left. Sue Ellen was even more worried now about the possibility of Claire having a ring or idol. Day 12 The tribes met for their Immunity challenge, as Luke took back the pieces of the idol. Lucy and McCartney sat out for Ikino, while Kurt, Simon, and Scrooge sat out for Reconciliation. Bilbo acted as the caller for Ikino, Reagan for Legrengetti, and Tullius for Reconciliation. The challenge begun with Reconciliation taking a quick lead, with Jill moving fast. Ikino stayed close behind, but Legrengetti could hardly get anywhere. Claire and Sue Ellen continually bumped into each other, while Moira kept going the wrong way. Reconciliation fell behind when Emma went off track and tripped, but Prince brought them back to the lead and to the next puzzle part. Ikino reached that part next with McCartney's fast work, but Legrengetti could not get passed the blindfold part. At the puzzle, Ikino took a lead with Lucy and Lelouch finding where every piece fit in, but Reconciliation could not get it together. As soon as Legrengetti made it, Claire and Moira did not have time to look for the Magic Wand, having to complete the challenge quickly. Ikino soon completed the puzzle and won Immunity. Making fast work, Legrengetti made a come from behind and seized Immunity, sending Reconciliation to their first Tribal Council. Luke awarded the idol pieces to Ikino and Legrengetti, as they headed back for camp. Reconciliation returned to their camp feeling melancholy. Saddened by their loss, Emma apologized to the tribe upon returning to camp. Privately, Kurt and Prince assured each other that Emma would be voted out. Jill met with Emma, who still wanted to vote Scrooge, and told her about a plan to blindside Kurt. According to Jill, Kurt was secretly running the tribe and had everyone around his finger. Emma approved of the plan, believing Prince would go along with it, as Jill went to talk to Prince and Scrooge about it. Scrooge was in favor of overthrowing one of the powerful voices, but Prince wasn't. Prince went to Kurt, telling him about Jill's plan. This angered Kurt, who demanded that Jill be voted out. Prince agreed, as the two men went to talk to Simon and Tullius. After hearing from everyone, Simon was left as the swing vote after Tullius decided to go along with the plan to vote Jill. With that much power, Simon felt strong and knew he had to think it through before reaching his conclusion. At Tribal Council, everyone did their best to keep their plans secret from the others. However, Kurt muttered that he would not be surprised to see his name come up. With that, the voting started. Emma, Jill, and Scrooge stuck with their plan to vote Kurt. But Simon chose to side with Kurt, Prince, and Tullius - eliminating Jill in a 4-3 vote. As Jill's torch was snuffed, Emma and Scrooge were left completely baffled as Kurt and Prince high-fived each other. As Luke dismissed the tribe, he commented on how lines have been clearly drawn. Reconciliation grabbed their torches and headed back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running